Quando uma Weasley salvou um Malfoy
by Manu Black
Summary: -COMPLETA - Ela jurou salvar vidas, por isso correu para salvá-lo quando viu aquela gangue atacando-o. Mas isso foi ANTES de descobrir QUEM era ELE. Ah se arrependimento matasse...
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

**GINA**

O mais correto era voltar para casa através da aparatação, principalmente quando já passava das dez horas da noite e todos os lugares parecem sombrios demais.

Fora um dia difícil no Hospital St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos. Sendo curandeira-chefe da emergência, todas as responsabilidades eram minhas e posso dizer que não eram poucas quando os garotos estavam nas férias de verão, aprendendo pequenos truques para mostrar aos amigos na volta para Hogwarts. E também devemos lembrar do fato que as pessoas acham que só porque sou solteira e não tenho filhos tenho disponibilidade para ficar de plantão quando quiserem. Assim meu plantão de doze horas dobrou.

Então não me culpe se, depois de vinte quatro horas dentro de um Hospital, eu quis ir para casa a pé, passeando pelo parque que ficava bem próximo ao condomínio trouxa onde moro, absorvendo o aroma das plantas quando vi a cena.

Um grupo que usava capas pretas e tinha seus rostos ocultos por máscaras, indo na direção de um homem sentado em um banco.

E o meu primeiro grande erro foi correr na direção do grupo quando eles começaram a espancar o outro.

**#**

**DRACO**

Não era sensato ir àquele encontro por vários motivos. Primeiro, tinha sido marcado através de um bilhete anônimo. Segundo, o lugar era um parque trouxa e, terceiro, estaria escuro e facilitaria o trabalho deles caso quisessem me atacar.

Sentei no banco que havia ali, perto de umas árvores estranhas, e esperei durante muito tempo. Já estava quase desistindo de esperar quando o primeiro golpe me atingiu, atrás da cabeça, sem chance de reação.

Senti a dor dos golpes e chutes, mas não tive forças para reagir. Eles não me davam nenhuma chance.

Nem sabia mais o quê doía quando tudo acabou com um ruído, um grito talvez. Ouvi os passos se afastando rapidamente, enquanto outros se aproximavam e um anjo colocou-se à minha frente.

Um anjo ruivo.

"Mate-me." – pedi a ela e a escuridão me envolveu suavemente.

**#**

**GINA**

O rosto dele estava estragado, mas ainda era possível identificá-lo, por isso me arrependi de tê-lo salvo.

Ele me fitou com os olhos cinzas embaçados e disse a única coisa que me fez sentir remorso.

"Mate-me." – e apagou.

Como não cumpro ordens de Malfoys, olhei para os lados (para verificar se havia alguém ali além de nós dois), conjurei uma maca para transportá-lo e então, aparatamos.

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, não me olhem assim! Eu sei que esse capítulo foi horrível, por isso não esperem muita coisa do próximo! Estou pensando nessa fanfic desde dezembro e como não coloquei no papel, esqueci da metade das coisas (Alzheimer), então, relevem.

Estou escrevendo essa NA e ainda nem sei qual o nome da fic. Deus é mais!

Então, se gostar, comente. Se não, comente também.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

GINA

O correto era levá-lo até o hospital mais próximo.

Até mesmo o St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos seria melhor do que levá-lo para minha casa.

Para MEU quarto de hóspedes.

Com dificuldade coloquei o corpo inerte (mas ainda vivo) do Malfoy na cama, peguei minha maleta com poções e curativos e então comecei os trabalhos.

#

DRACO

Não conseguia abrir os olhos, as pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que não valia me esforçar muito para abri-las.

Ouvi o murmúrio de alguém, enquanto algumas feridas ardiam e a dor me dava vontade de gritar, mas não tinha forças para nada, além de desmaiar novamente.

#

GINA

A situação era crítica.

Ele não tinha sido atingido só com chutes, mas socos e alguns feitiços.

Os danos resultantes dos feitiços foram logo solucionados.

Com dificuldade consegui resolver o problema dos socos e chutes e quando estava quase aliviada por já ter curado o Malfoy, percebi o trauma nas pernas.

Com um suspiro resignado, iniciei o exame do trauma.

#

DRACO

As dores tinham passado como num sonho.

Tinha a estranha sensação de estar flutuando ou andando nas nuvens.

Abri os olhos e me vi sozinho num quarto estranho. Aquele com certeza não poderia ser meu quarto, com as paredes brancas sem quadros, com uma cama de casal simples, um guarda-roupa e uma cômoda.

Era frugal demais para ser um quarto da Mansão Malfoy.

E quando ela entrou com uma bandeja eu entendi onde estava.

"Ah... Weasley."

#

GINA

Há algumas horas ele tinha sido ferido gravemente e eu o salvei.

Mas parece que isso não importava muito se eu levasse em conta aquela saudação.

"Boa tarde, Malfoy. Dormiu bem?"

"Onde estou?" – ele disse enquanto eu colocava a bandeja em cima da cama ao seu lado – "Foi você que me atacou ontem?"

"Claro que sim. Eu o ataquei, depois me arrependi e trouxe-o até aqui, curei seus ferimentos e preparei o almoço." – falei, encarando-o.

Ele me fitou desconfiado e eu tive vontade de esganá-lo.

"Ontem à noite um grupo de pessoas o atacou e, infelizmente, eu estava passando na hora. Com meu inconveniente espírito grifinório, corri para socorrê-lo e vou carregar a culpa de ter salvo um Malfoy até o último momento da minha vida."

Como ele não respondeu, continuei:

"Seria bom que você comesse, porque temos que conversar."

"Não estou com fome, Weasley." – disse, olhando com desprezo a sopa – "Na verdade, só como alimentos finos."

"Tudo bem." – peguei a bandeja e coloquei no chão – "Se você não vai facilitar, por mim, tanto faz. Eu cuidei de todos os seus ferimentos e em quase todos obtive êxito."

"Você é médica?"

"Sou curandeira chefe da emergência do St. Mungus." – com satisfação vi o queixo dele cair – "Você teve várias lesões graves, mas consegui reverter quase todas."

"O quê você quer dizer com QUASE todas?"

"Houve uma lesão em uma vértebra e eu temo que isso deixará seqüelas."

#

DRACO

Então eu percebi o quê era aquela sensação de leveza.

Dormência.

Dormência nas pernas. Eu não conseguia senti-las.

"Preciso levá-lo para um Hospital onde irão examiná-lo melhor."

"Não, Weasley. Eu não posso ir."

"Por quê? Posso levá-lo para o St. Mungus."

"Não posso ir, Weasley. Eles estão atrás de mim, com certeza vão me matar."

"Quem são eles?"

"Meus assassinos."

#

GINA

Demorou mais ou menos um minuto para que eu conseguisse me refazer.

"Impossível, Malfoy. Você só pode morrer uma vez, eles eram, no mínimo, cinco. Você não pode morrer cinco vezes."

"Eles me mandaram uma carta, marcando um encontro. Disseram que tinham informações sobre meus pais."

"Pensei que depois de quase dez anos, você soubesse onde eles estão."

"Nunca recebi nenhuma carta deles, nem sei se estão vivos. É claro que eles não se arriscariam em se comunicar comigo sabendo que o Ministério está de olho em mim desde o fim da guerra e da fuga dos dois." – disse sério.

"Olha, Malfoy..."

"Weasley eu não preciso da sua pena." – disse, arrogante – "Só deixe-me ficar aqui por alguns dias, até sentir minhas pernas e então poderei recompensá-la."

Eu ia dizer que não havia previsão para a resolução do problema das pernas. Nem mesmo sabia se haveria uma solução.

Mas vendo-o daquele jeito tão arrogante e irredutível, assenti e disse:

"Certo. Por enquanto vou permitir que permaneça aqui." – e que Merlim me ajude.

#

**Nota da Autora**: Mas hein! Quem quer matar a autora? TODOS GRITAM! Hehehe

Eu sei, ainda não está bom, mas acho que vai melhorar no próximo.

Ou piorar, tudo pode acontecer...hehehehe

Nossa choveu reviews! Tipo assim, DUAS! Huahauahauahauhaua Mas fiquei tããããão feliz em ver QUEM comentou! **Carolina Trujillo** e **SallyRIde**! Ai queridenhas! Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que não desistam de mim e continuem lendo! Além dessas queridas, vi outras pessoas conhecidas e quase capotei de emoção! **Helena Malfoy** e **Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**! Ain muito obrigada por lerem tb e me colocaram no alert/favorite! Agradeço tb à **MarionChoiseul**!

O próximo vai ser **melhor**! TENHAM FÉ!

Ah, se tiver erros, estou sem beta-reader e não deu para revisar pq to cansada e já são 02h hihuhihuhihu

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

**GINA**

Há dois dias Draco Malfoy estava na minha casa.

Há dois dias eu não tinha sossego.

Há dois dias estava prestes a me tornar uma assassina.

"Malfoy, não posso ficar aqui sendo sua empregada. Tenho que ir para o trabalho." – falei, enquanto entregava o livro que ele me pedira.

"Eu estou adoentado, Weasley." – ele disse – "Se pelo menos você tivesse elfos domésticos."

"Não acredito no sistema de escravidão dos elfos." – falei enquanto procurava minha bolsa.

"Esqueci que você é membro daquela associação ridícula da Granger, F.A.L.E."

"Não é ridícula, nós já avançamos muito na luta contra a escravidão dos elfos." – falei, conferindo o conteúdo da bolsa – "Bem, Malfoy, já vou. Não tente levantar da cama, isso pode piorar a sua situação. Vou ver o que consigo saber sobre traumas."

"Espero que consiga alguma resposta, Weasley."

Respirei fundo várias vezes para controlar a vontade de esganá-lo ali mesmo.

"Como quiser, majestade. Adeus."

E saí antes que pudesse concretizar meu plano de assassinato.

**#**

**DRACO**

Seis horas passaram sem que a Weasley voltasse.

Que tipo de trabalho é esse que leva mais de quatro horas?

Meu trabalho na Construtora Malfoy não dura mais do que três horas e é tão exaustivo!

Olhei para o quarto entediante, branco, sem nenhuma decoração. Procurei algo para fazer, mas não achei nada.

Cansado, olhei para a minha varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e sorri diabolicamente.

**#**

**GINA**

Doze horas de trabalho não ajudaram a melhorar o meu humor.

Quando cheguei em casa senti o sangue gelar ao encontrar a porta destrancada. Antes de sair eu havia trancado, pensando em proteger o Malfoy.

Saquei a varinha e andei lentamente pela casa em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Ouvi vozes masculinas e então, com um chute na porta entrei.

"Nossa, que entrada triunfal, Gina." – Zabini disse sorridente – "Parecia uma cena de filme."

**#**

**DRACO**

Ela queria me matar. Tive certeza disso quando ela apontou a varinha na minha direção e me fitou com aquela expressão mortífera.

"Eu falei para você se comportar."

"E eu me comportei." – falei, sorridente – "Só chamei o Zabini para me ajudar. Ele é meu amigo. Não vai me matar."

"É mesmo, Gina, você deveria confiar em mim, uma vez que sou o marido da sua melhor amiga e o pai da sua futura afilhada."

"O problema não é esse, Blaise." – falou, cansada.

"Weasley, não enche o saco. Olha só." – girei na minha nova cadeira motorizada – "Agora posso me locomover sem a sua ajuda."

"Muito legal, Malfoy." – revirou os olhos – "Fico feliz em saber que você não precisa mais de mim."

"Não é bem assim, Weasley."

"Bem, agora vou embora para que vocês possam conversar. Não se preocupe, Gina, vou embora via flu." – Blaise apertou a minha mão, beijou a Weasley no rosto e foi embora rapidamente.

Ela cruzou os braços e vi pequenas chamas em seus olhos.

Eu posso ficar calado durante horas sem problema nenhum.

Também consigo encarar fixamente alguém por muito tempo sem nenhum incômodo.

Cruzei os braços e esperei a Weasley entrar em ebulição.

**#**

**GINA**

Ele era irritante.

Com aquele sorrisinho cínico no rosto, a vontade de assassiná-lo só aumentou.

Descruzei os braços e coloquei as mãos na cintura, pronta para falar tudo, quando a campanhia tocou e eu fui atender.

Usei antes o olho mágico e talvez isso tenha nos salvo.

Um homem de capa preta, com um chapéu de aba larga que ocultava seu rosto esperava.

Corri até o quarto de hóspedes e o selei com feitiços anti-arrombamento.

"Malfoy, nós temos que ir."

"O que aconteceu? Quem era?"

"Não vi o rosto, mas parecia um dos seus amiguinhos do encontro noturno. Não quero ficar aqui para saber se estou certa o errada." – peguei minha bolsa e ouvi quando a porta da frente foi arrancada com uma explosão – "Segure minha mão."

"Nós vamos para onde?"

"Para a Toca." – apertei a mão dele e aparatei quase no mesmo instante em que ouvia a explosão da porta do quarto.

**#**

**DRACO**

Vi um campo enorme, sem nada a vista, parecendo o fim do mundo.

"Onde nós estamos?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole. Mas é melhor pensar em outro lugar, se eles descobriram meu nome, vão nos procurar na Toca."

"Não sei como eles podem ter descoberto onde eu estava..."

"Eu sei, anta albina!" – gritou – "Você chamou o seu amigo, eles seguiram o Zabini e te encontraram."

"Isso não pode ser verdade." – falei, sem jeito.

"Mas é, Malfoy. Você estragou tudo." – ela suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos – "Não podemos ir para a Toca, não posso envolver meus pais nisso."

Pensei por um minuto e lembrei de um lugar onde eles nunca me achariam: a fazenda que comprei há alguns anos e nunca disse a ninguém, porque é localizada em uma área trouxa.

"Vamos, Weasley, eu sei de um lugar." – segurei a mão dela e desaparecemos.

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Mas hein? Gostaram? HiHiHi

Quem diria, Draco Malfoy numa fazenda... veremos as confusões no próximo capítulo! Hiuhuhuhi

**Agradecimentos:**

SallyRide: Não se preocupe, o Draco não vai ficar paralítico. Ele vai ficar bom, eu nunca faria uma maldade dessas com um homem rico, loiro e gato. Huahauahauahua Obrigada por comentar! Beijocas.

Emi: espero que você continue acompanhando e gostando! Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijo.

Carolina Trujillo: Cah, não se preocupe, o Draco ficará bem. O corpo dele é um santuário para mim! Hihihihi Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e comentar! Beijocas!

Biela Bells: ah, que bom que você está gostando, espero que continue assim! Obrigada por sua review! Beijocas!

Bem, espero que gostem!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	4. Capítulo 04

**N.A.: **Quando digo que o Draco "anda" é através da cadeira de rodas.

**Capítulo 04**

**GINA**

Aparecemos diante do nada.

Isso mesmo. NADA! Para todos os lados só se via... NADA!

"Cadê a casa, Malfoy?"

"Temos que andar um pouquinho, já que a casa fica numa área trouxa e não seria legal se alguém visse duas pessoas se materializando do nada."

Iniciamos a caminhada, ficando em silêncio durante todo o percurso que durou, mais ou menos, HORAS!

Quando eu já não tinha nenhuma esperança de chegar na tal casa, paramos diante de um enorme portão de ferro.

"É aqui. Só preciso achar as chaves."

Ele tirou um molho de chaves de dentro do bolso e depois de meia hora, ele encontrou a chave certa e entramos.

Quer dizer, entramos no jardim, porque ainda tivemos que andar um pouco até a entrada DE VERDADE da casa.

E, tudo bem, aquilo não era uma casa. Era uma MANSÃO no meio do nada. Uma construção tão opulenta que chamaria atenção sozinha, sem precisar de mágicas, literalmente.

"Tem alguém trabalhando aqui?"

"Não, Weasley. Ainda não chamei os elfos, mas em breve..."

"E nem chame! Elfos são fofos e simpáticos, mas têm a facilidade da fala." – suspirei – "Eles falam tanto que acabam entregando os donos, é melhor ficarmos sozinhos."

Vi um sorrisinho besta se formando no rosto dele e, mais do que depressa, gritei:

"Nem se meta a engraçadinho, Malfoy! Só estou aqui com você porque eles agora estão atrás de mim também."

"Eu sei, Weasley. Não se preocupe, sua virgindade está segura comigo por perto."

E depois dessa ele bem que mereceu o tapa que lhe dei.

**#**

**DRACO**

Não é bastante estar aleijado, ela tinha que deformar meu rosto com aquele tapa.

Se eu soubesse que a Weasley era tão melindrosa com assuntos relacionados ao sexo, nem teria falado.

Tudo bem, eu falaria...

Bem, ela saiu revoltada, subiu as escadas e deixou o inválido ali embaixo, sentado na cadeira de rodas, esperando a boa vontade dela em me transportar.

Esperei por horas, mas a Weasley não apareceu, por isso decidi explorar o andar de baixo, em busca de uma cama.

Andei muito até encontrar um quarto minúsculo com uma cama de solteiro que parecia bem desconfortável. Fiz cara feia para a cama e comecei a deitar quando ela me achou.

"Precisamos de mantimentos, curativos, ingredientes para poções e roupas." – decretou.

"Aqui não tem nada, Weasley. É sorte que tenha alguns móveis..."

"Dê-me dinheiro que providenciarei tudo." – esticou a mão e esperou.

"Não sei... como posso ter certeza de que você não vai embora com o dinheiro?"

"Você não pode ter certeza, Malfoy. Vai ter que confiar." – ela me encarou e esticou mais a mão.

Ainda tentei sustentar o olhar por alguns minutos, mas desisti. Entreguei todo o dinheiro que tinha comigo e observei enquanto ela saía do quarto.

**#**

**GINA**

Antes de ir ao Beco Diagonal mudei algumas características do meu rosto, como os olhos castanhos ficaram azuis, mudei o cabelo ruivo e liso por um preto bem cacheado, ainda mudei o nariz e a boca e parti.

Fiz todas as compras o mais rápido que pude e voltei para a Mansão quando já passava da meia noite. Fui até o quarto do Malfoy e o encontrei dormindo, o que era bom, assim ele não me perturbava.

Deixei as roupas que comprei para ele na cama e fui para a cozinha e comecei a fazer as coisas...

**#**

**DRACO**

Acordei assustado ouvindo um grito de socorro. Sentei na cama e não reconheci aquele quarto. Quando me levantei não senti o chão e caí.

Então lembrei de onde estava e em que situação me encontrava quando ela entrou no quarto.

"O que foi, Malfoy, você caiu?"

"Não, Weasley, eu cansei de dormir na cama e resolvi dormir no chão." – falei, frustrado, enquanto sentava na cadeira de rodas – "Que horas são?"

"Uma e quinze da manhã." – ela me olhava de um jeito estranho – "Você ainda não sente as pernas?"

"Sinto, Weasley. Elas são um peso enorme para mim." – falei com ódio e me arrependi no mesmo instante em que vi o choque no rosto dela.

"Certo... bem, eu estou fazendo o jantar, daqui a quinze minutos estará pronto." – e saiu me deixando com uma estranha sensação de remorso.

MUITO estranha.

**#**

**GINA**

Preparei a sopa e depois fui até o quarto que escolhi para mim, tomei banho, vesti uma camisola e voltei para a cozinha onde o Malfoy já me esperava.

Ele tinha vestido o pijama de flanela azul que comprei.

"Espero que essa roupa não me dê alergia, pois é de qualidade inferior."– disse me olhando com desdém.

"Não irei discutir com você, Malfoy." – falei enquanto servia a sopa.

A refeição foi feita em absoluto silêncio, o único som era os das colheres e dos pratos.

Quando terminamos, comecei:

"Hoje, quando estava no Hospital, pedi a opinião de um especialista sobre o seu caso."

"Especialista? Quem?"

"Hermione Granger, ela é especialista em traumas." – falei, já esperando o grito que veio logo em seguida.

"Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim!"

"Bem, a sangue-ruim recomendou alguns métodos que irei utilizar em você, quer queira ou não. Eu sou a profissional de saúde aqui, você é o paciente. Advinha quem tem o poder de decisão. Esse assunto não será discutido, Malfoy, a não ser que você queira continuar assim."

Ele não respondeu e eu continuei:

"Acho melhor que durante nossa estadia aqui não usemos mágica ou acabaremos sendo rastreados pelos seus, ahm, amiguinhos."

"Tudo bem..."

"Você não poderá se comunicar com o Blaise ou qualquer outra pessoa."

"Certo."

"Bem, Malfoy, acho que é isso. Agora vamos dormir." – sem esperar que ele falasse, saí empurrando a cadeira e o levei até o quarto.

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, queridos (as) leitores (as)! Desculpem pelo atraso! E desculpem por ser mais um capítulo curto, sem nexo algum. No próximo a coisa esquenta.

Agradecimentos: Carolina Trujillo, Tomoyo-chan vulgo to-chan, Biela Bells e Emi. MUITO OBRIGADA! Não desistam de mim, please!

O próximo sairá mais rápido...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

**GINA**

O dia seguinte era domingo e eu estava de folga do trabalho, por isso decidi aplicar os procedimentos que Mione me ensinara no dia anterior (claro que ela nem tem idéia de quem possa ser o meu paciente).

Fui para a cozinha e tratei de preparar o café da manhã bem reforçado, afinal Malfoy ia precisar muito.

Ouvi o zumbido da cadeira de rodas e logo depois ele falou:

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Malfoy. Dormiu bem?"

"É impossível dormir bem quando se está deitado em um colchão desconfortável." – começou – "Temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal, preciso de um colchão de plumas."

"Que frescura, Malfoy."

"Eu sou um homem doente, preciso de todo o conforto para o meu pronto restabelecimento." – falou pomposamente.

"Eu tenho a receita para você melhorar, não se preocupe, Malfoy. Agora vamos comer para logo depois começarmos."

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas não falou.

É melhor desse jeito, assim não preciso ser grosseira.

**#**

**DRACO**

Não diria em voz alta, mas a verdade é que aquele foi o melhor café da manhã que comi em toda a minha vida. Tudo bem pode ser que isso seja resultado do fato que estava com muita fome, mas quase beijei a Weasley para agradecer.

Ainda bem que existe QUASE.

"Agora vamos para seu quarto." – ela disse depois de lavar a louça e eu sorri maliciosamente – "Malfoy! Deixa de ser imbecil" – ela gritou quando percebeu o meu sorriso.

"Tudo bem, Weasley..."

"Nós vamos para lá porque é melhor que você esteja deitado." – ela disse rapidamente enquanto o rosto ficava vermelho, quase em ebulição.

"Certo."

Fomos para o quarto e, com dificuldade, deitei na maldita cama.

"E agora?"

"Certo, agora vamos ver se dá certo."

**#**

**GINA**

Fiz todos os exercícios que Hermione me ensinou, com a esperança de que, na primeira flexão de perna, Malfoy sentisse algo.

Foi em vão.

Dava para perceber pela expressão no rosto dele que tanto fazia a perna dele estar na cama ou atrás da cabeça, ele não sentia nada.

"Certo, amanhã continuamos." – falei, tentando disfarçar a decepção.

"Isso não vai dar certo, Weasley. Eu sou um inválido."

"Malfoy, não seja dramático. Você vai voltar a andar. Você vai precisar correr quando eu quiser dar um chute na sua bunda por me meter nessa confusão."

"Nossa, quanta delicadeza com o paciente." – ele disse sem me encarar, olhando para o lado.

Ai meu Merlimzinho! Ele estava chorando!

"Malfoy..." – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Será que agora posso ficar sozinho?" – pediu – "Estou cansado."

Achei melhor não discutir e saí do quarto, sentindo-me uma inútil pela primeira vez em tantos anos como curandeira.

**#**

**DRACO**

O lugar era muito escuro e úmido. O chão estava cheio de água. Eu podia sentir porque estava andando, não, eu estava correndo.

Passos. Vários pares. Eles estavam atrás de mim e eu não conseguia correr mais rápido. Um barulho e um ardor no ombro indicaram que eles me atingiram.

Parei, toquei o ombro ferido e depois fui atingindo mais uma, duas, várias vezes, até que a dor se tornou insuportável e eu gritei.

**#**

**GINA**

Ele não saiu mais do quarto e achei melhor não incomodá-lo. Pensei no que ele havia falado sobre o colchão e resolvi sair para comprar um novo, só para calar a boca de trapo.

Depois que cheguei em casa fui até um dos quartos do andar superior e o arrumei para ele, seria melhor que ficássemos próximos para o caso de uma fuga repentina, por isso escolhi o quarto ao lado do meu.

Quando ouvi o grito dele estava terminando a arrumação. Saí correndo na direção do quarto e quase caí da escada no processo.

"O que foi?" – perguntei nervosa, apontando a varinha para todos os lados sem entender onde estavam os perseguidores.

Quando o vi caído no chão, tentando se levantar, algo se mexeu no meu peito.

Conjurei uma maca e, com dificuldade, fiz com que ele deitasse nela.

"Malfoy, olha para mim." – falei acariciando seu rosto (que fique claro: só para verificar a temperatura) – "Você está em segurança. Foi só um sonho."

"Foi um sonho." – disse baixinho.

Ele estava com febre e eu continuei a verificação de outros sintomas.

"Está tudo bem, Weasley, pode deixar de me apalpar agora." – falou depois que eu tinha apalpado todos os lugares possíveis.

"Você está com febre." – falei – "Acho melhor levá-lo logo."

"Para onde?"

"Seu quarto novo." – sorri quando a maca flutuou a minha frente e ele me olhava confuso – "Você vai ver."

**#**

**DRACO**

Ela tinha arrumado o quarto para mim. Tudo bem, a casa era minha e o dinheiro com o qual ela comprou o colchão era meu, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era: ela se importa comigo.

Sei que não era certo ficar feliz com isso, mas sou um homem doente e inválido, tenho o direito de ter momentos de retardamento mental.

"Então, está confortável agora?" – falou sorridente.

"Na medida do possível. Não é o melhor colchão de plumas, mas serve."

Ela sorriu novamente e só a visão daquele sorriso tão sincero fez meu estômago revirar. Não era uma sensação de vômito, era uma sensação boa, como se algo esquentasse todo o interior do meu corpo até o peito.

"Só quero saber como vou para baixo com a cadeira." – reclamei.

"Por enquanto você vai ficar aqui mesmo, Malfoy, uma vez que está com febre alta." – ela sorriu e me entregou um cálice com uma poção – "Beba e se melhorar, você pode perambular pela casa toda, ok?"

Bebi a poção, enquanto ela observava.

"Que foi?"

"Beba tudo, Malfoy."

Eu bufei e tomei toda a porcaria de gosto ruim fazendo uma careta ao final.

"Muito bem." –ela deu uns tapinhas na minha cabeça – "Agora vou preparar o jantar." – e saiu.

**#**

**GINA**

Quando chegou o outro dia eu estava arrasada. Tinha passado a noite em claro, medindo a temperatura do Malfoy e dando poções para as dores que ele estava sentindo depois da queda.

Pensei que não poderia faltar ao trabalho e levantei, resignada com o meu sofrimento.

Antes de sair, preparei o café da manhã e fui até o quarto dele.

"Bom dia, Malfoy. Como está se sentindo?" – perguntei sem esperar resposta, já começando a examiná-lo.

"Dormi muito mal, afinal você passou a noite me acordando." – ele me olhou – "Você vai sair?"

"Vou trabalhar." – falei enquanto dava mais doses das poções.

"Você não acha que eles podem ir atrás de você?"

"Acho que não. Eles só acharam minha casa porque estavam seguindo o Zabini. Nem devem saber meu nome." – suspirei – "Certo, agora tome o café e logo estarei de volta."

Virei, mas antes que pudesse sair, ele segurou minha mão e disse:

"Tenha cuidado."

"Eu sempre sou cuidadosa." – sorri, tentando esconder o nervosismo por causa daquele contato tão repentino – "Agora tenho que ir." – soltei sua mão e saí dali o mais rápido que consegui.

**#**

**DRACO**

Depois do café fiquei sentado na cama pensando em toda aquela situação. Quem poderia me odiar tanto? Tá bom, muitas pessoas me odeiam, mas, na maioria das vezes, são tão covardes que não têm coragem de me atacar.

Mas havia uma pessoa que me odiava muito. E, tudo bem, ele supostamente estava morto, mas não seria tão surpresa assim se Lúcio Malfoy tivesse forjado a própria morte.

Ele era capaz de me matar, sem nem pensar duas vezes sobre o assunto. E, pensando nisso, adormeci.

**#**

**GINA**

Quando cheguei ao St. Mungus nem lembrava mais do que Malfoy dissera, logo tive que atender vários pacientes e isso ocupou minha mente até o momento em que minha assistente entrou na sala, os olhos esbugalhados e sem vida.

"Gina Weasley. Eu devo levá-la."

Olhei para a cara dela, Ca (era assim que eu a chamava, mas o nome dela era Carolina), não estava normal. Ela era sempre simpática e amável e nunca, NUNCA me daria ordens.

"Ca, o que houve?" – perguntei preocupada.

"Ele mandou. Eu devo levá-la até ele." – disse agarrando meu braço e me puxando.

Então entendi. Eles sabiam meu nome e agora queriam me pegar para encontrar Draco Malfoy.

Sem pensar em alternativa, peguei a minha varinha e atingi com uma azaração. Tirei o jaleco, peguei a bolsa e saí correndo. Ouvi gritos e passos atrás de mim, enquanto feixes de luz passavam por mim, sem me atingir. Quando cheguei do lado de fora fiz a única coisa recomendada: aparatei e rezei.

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, queridas pessoas que leem minha fanfic! Vamos começar puxando o saco, porque eu sumi e estou com vergonha disso! Como pode, né? Hihihihi Mas perdoem a veinha, digo, perdoem a doida e deixem comentários fofos para mim!

O beijo ia acontecer nesse capítulo, mas decidi deixá-lo para o próximo!

Gente, estou com uma fanfic nova! (TODOS GRITAM AFLITOS) O nome é "Contos de Fada", é uma loucura total, quem gostar de coisas assim, loucas, passa lá e deixa um recado pra tia!

Agora... agradecimentos:

Emi: Espero que vc continue gostando. Obrigada pela reviw. Beijos.

Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: Obg pela review, querida. Então, demorei NE? Mas espero que tenha gostado... beijos.

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Ai que emoção receber uma review sua! :~ Muito obrigada. Espero que continue gostando. Beijocas.

Então é isso... nem vou prometer o próximo para logo, pq sou meio lerda, mas espero que continuem com paciência para me acompanhar.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

**GINA**

Foi sorte não estrebuchar.

Enquanto corria na direção da porta da Mansão, sentia minhas mãos e pernas trêmulas.

Alcancei o quarto dele em segundos e entrei esbaforida sem saber o impacto que o meu desespero poderia causar.

"O que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Eles me encontraram!" – falei.

Então contei tudo o que tinha acontecido, com todos os detalhes.

"Não sei como eles descobriram meu nome." – falei, aflita – "Você tem certeza que ninguém sabe sobre essa casa?"

"É claro que tenho, Weasley. Eles devem ter encontrado algum documento ou correspondência com seu nome no apartamento."

"Eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Não deveria..." – falei sem pensar e me calei antes que acabasse falando mais besteira.

"Eu sei, Weasley." – ele disse, sério – "Você não deveria ter me salvado. Se quiser, pode me entregar a eles, agora, por favor, me deixe sozinho."

**#**

**DRACO**

Assim que a porta foi fechada, comecei a pensar em um jeito de resolver a situação.

Realmente não era justo com a Weasley. Ela não fez nada para estar sendo caçada.

Eu também não fiz nada de errado.

Depois que Lorde Voldemort foi morto pelo Potter e meus pais fugiram (levando uma boa parte do ouro do Gringotes), eu sempre estive do lado certo da lei. Dei todos os objetos das Trevas para o Ministério da Magia, paguei os impostos e dívidas atrasados e consegui me erguer do buraco onde meus queridos pais me enfiaram.

Fui inocentado das acusações de ser comensal da morte e desde então não devo nada a ninguém.

Talvez meu grande erro foi ir atrás dos meus pais. A verdade é que eles sempre me ignoraram e me deixaram numa situação difícil depois da Guerra, mas são meus pais, querendo ou não eles são a única família que tenho.

Se pelo menos estivesse andando normalmente, poderia resolver isso.

**#**

**GINA**

Eu realmente não quis ofendê-lo. Só estava um pouco revoltada depois de quase ter sido pega.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei banho, vesti uma roupa bem confortável, contei até cinqüenta e voltei para o quarto dele, levando minha maleta de curandeira.

"Weasley, eu quero ficar sozinho."

"Entre querer e a realidade existe uma distância enorme, Malfoy." – falei enquanto pegava o estetoscópio e tentava examiná-lo.

Ele estava deitado de lado e assim ficou, mas não me abalei. Depois de oscultá-lo, peguei o termômetro e enfiei, com toda força, na sua boca.

Ele fez uma careta e tentou tirar o aparelho, dei-lhe um tapa na mão e ele tentou tirar o objeto novamente, quando fui dar outro tapa ele apertou minha mão com tanta força que me desequilibrei e caí erhm, bem, em cima dele.

**#**

**DRACO**

"Ai, desculpa, Malfoy!" – ela disse, me apalpando enquanto tentava levantar.

Sabe, esse negócio de apalpar, mesmo para um homem inválido, não é muito saudável. Afinal de contas, eu ainda sou um homem.

"Confessa, Weasley, você caiu por que quis." – falei rindo, enquanto ela tentava levantar e eu a impedia.

"Malfoy, não seja idiota e me solta."

"Seja sincera, Weasley." – eu sorri quando ela tentou levantar a mão para me bater, mas eu a segurei – "Você não pode resistir a esse meu charme tão natural."

Ela me encarou com ódio e eu a olhei com o meu melhor sorriso sedutor estampado no rosto.

Com um resmungo de raiva (ou luxúria) ela me empurrou e se levantou, saindo do quarto soltando fogo pelas orelhas.

**#**

**GINA**

Eu odeio o Malfoy.

Não existe ser humano mais insuportável e asqueroso do que ele.

Não sei como fui tão burra em me meter nessa confusão! Eu deveria ter deixado ele lá no parque, sangrando até a morte.

Preciso encontrar uma maneira de sair dessa situação. Eu não sou criminosa, sempre andei do lado certo da lei, não mereço estar fugindo dessa forma.

Amanhã eu vou resolver tudo isso e me verei livre do Malfoy.

**#**

**DRACO**

Acordei com uma sensação estranha na parte inferior do corpo.

Meu corpo estava com formigas. Ou agulhas. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas era incômodo e desesperador, por isso comecei a me mexer descontroladamente até cair da cama.

Quando a Weasley entrou esbaforida no quarto e tentou me segurar, eu continuei me mexendo, tentando acabar com aquela sensação terrível de ter o corpo invadido por milhares de agulhas bem afiadas.

Então ela apontou a varinha para mim e me estuporou. No momento eu fiquei bem feliz com isso, mas agora que estou voltando à consciência, nem tanto.

"Malfoy."

"Você não devia ter me estuporado, Weasley." – falei calmamente, agora que a sensação ruim tinha passado.

"Você não me deixou escolha, Malfoy. Estava muito agitado e só depois de estuporá-lo consegui administrar uma poção."

"Aliás, o que foi isso? Por que estava sentindo minhas pernas sendo atingidas por agulhas?"

"Parece que a sensibilidade das suas pernas está voltando, Malfoy." – ela sorriu – "Vamos ver."

Então ela refez todos os exames de antes, os toques e as flexões e agora podia sentir tudo, de uma forma um pouco estranha, mas sentia.

Eu estava curado. Ou quase.

**#**

**Nota da autora:** Olá, pessoas queridas! Eu sei que demorei e que o capítulo é minúsculo e sem nexo, mas estou sem inspiração total. É isso ou desisto de postar qualquer coisa.

Desculpem mesmo.

O Próximo será mais caprichado. Prometo.

Agradeço a todos e todas que lêem e comentam. Muito obrigada pelo apoio.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

**DRACO**

Acordei com o barulho da porta do quarto sendo batida com muita força. Sentei rapidamente e abri os olhos, logo me arrependendo, pois as cortinas estavam sendo abertas e a luz do sol da madrugada derretia minhas delicadas e cinzentas íris.

"Weasley, assim você me deixa cego!"

Ela não respondeu e continuou a mexer no quarto, colocando minhas roupas, guardadas no chão, em cima das poltronas.

"E por que me desperta tão cedo? Eu ainda preciso repousar."

"Malfoy, já passa do meio-dia e você já dormiu demais."

"Eu costumava acordar depois das 14hs."

"E eu costumava viver sozinha, sem ser a empregada de um riquinho metido a besta, mas estou aqui. As coisas mudam, Malfoy. Você tem que aceitar." – ela disse colocando ao meu lado na cama uma bandeja com o almoço – "Depois do almoço começaremos a sessão de fisioterapia." – e saiu sem deixar que eu falasse mais nada.

Atrevida.

**#**

**GINA**

A verdade é que já estou de saco cheio. Às vezes fico pensando se não seria melhor sair com uma placa "EU SOU GINA WEASLEY!", esperar que os perseguidores aparecessem e deixar que fizessem o que bem entendessem comigo.

Por que... PARA! O Malfoy é uma mala! Uma mala sem alça, sem rodinhas e sem possibilidades de encantamento para levitação.

Eu cozinho e lavo para ele. Além disso, cuido da saúde dele e arrumo a bagunça que ele faz no quarto. E o pior é que ele pensa que não faço mais do que a minha obrigação!

Isso é tão ultrajante que me dá vontade de gritar. Gritar muito alto!

Mas tudo bem. Enquanto ele dormia fui à luta. Além de comprar alimentos, roupas e ingredientes para poções, comprei muletas para ele e whisky de fogo para mim.

As coisas vão melhorar em breve.

Vão mesmo.

**#**

**DRACO**

Não tenho culpa se, uma hora e meia depois, quando ela irrompeu no meu quarto como se fosse dona, eu estava quase nu. Tudo bem, já estava com as calças, mas ainda estava tentando vestir a camisa.

Desculpe se ainda estou tão inválido ao ponto que vestir a camisa e segurar a bengala que ela improvisou para mim é muito difícil.

"Por que a demora, Malfoy?"

"Se você não percebeu, Weasley, eu ainda tenho dificuldade em me locomover." – falei, calmo, enquanto abotoava a camisa.

"Isso mudará em breve." – falou calmamente enquanto recolhia mais roupas do chão – "Podemos ir?"

"Ir para onde?" – perguntei, assustado.

"Jardim. Hoje a fisioterapia vai ser lá."

"Weasley, eu mal consigo andar até o banheiro, como vou descer as escadas e ir até o jardim?"

"Deixa de ser chorão, Malfoy." – ela se aproximou e me abraçou pela cintura, o que me assustou um pouco – "Agora se apóia em mim assim." – ela colocou meu braço sobre os próprios ombros – "Pronto, agora vamos."

Era estranho ficar assim com a Weasley. Quer dizer, é a Weasley! Aquela mesma garotinha que vivia atrás do Potter e que eu adorei azucrinar durante a Escola. Mas agora ela não era uma garotinha. Tudo bem, ela continua baixinha, mas com certeza não é mais criança.

E estar tão próximo assim de uma mulher depois de tanto tempo é, no mínimo, perturbador.

Agora sim eu tenho certeza que estou doente.

**#**

**GINA**

Ele tem músculos muito firmes.

Nem era necessário que eu o abraçasse para saber isso. Porque, caramba, eu percebi isso no momento em que entrei no quarto e o vi seminu, aquela imagem da perfeição e a personificação da gostosura.

E o pior de tudo que era o Malfoy!

Só posso estar louca por ter esses pensamentos. Mas como posso ignorar o fato que ele é simplesmente um arraso no departamento visual?

Ai meu Merlimzinho, onde foi que eu amarrei meu hipogrifo? Para o mundo que eu quero descer e ir para bem longe do Malfoy! BEM LONGE!

**#**

**DRACO**

Passamos a tarde inteira no jardim e só demos por encerrada a sessão quando eu fingi caí com as muletas.

Fui tão convincente que acabei machucando o braço e isso a deixou tão abalada que a sessão foi encerrada, ela me encheu de cuidados e foi fazer o jantar.

Eu só ainda não entendo por que o fato de que ela se preocupa comigo me faz sentir um calorzinho estranho no peito.

**#**

**GINA**

Consegui arruinar o jantar duas vezes e a culpa é toda do Malfoy.

Sabe por quê?

Porque não consigo esquecer o quê se esconde por baixo daquelas camisas de grife.

Eu só posso ter perdido o juízo mesmo!

Tentarei fazer o jantar novamente, mas se não conseguir, dormiremos com fome.

**#**

**DRACO**

Ela voltou com a bandeja do jantar depois de horas! Pelo amor de Merlim! Qual a dificuldade em preparar uma refeição?

"Demorou hein?" – falei só pelo prazer de ver as bochechas dela ficarem tão vermelhas que pareciam a ponto de explodir.

"Se está incomodado, Malfoy, vá você fazer. Eu não sou sua empregada."

"Estou doente, Weasley."

"E eu estou cansada de toda essa porcaria." – falou e saiu batendo a porta com MUITA força ao passar.

**#**

**GINA**

Dispensei o jantar.

Peguei a garrafa de whisky de fogo que comprei pela manhã e a abracei como se fosse uma amiga há muito perdida.

Da mesma forma que um sobrevivente no deserto faria, tirei a tampa e dei o primeiro gole. O líquido saiu queimando minha garganta e logo meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, em parte por causa do whisky, e outra parte por causa da situação que eu estava enfrentando.

Agora entenda que eu não sou alcoólatra. Só bebo cerveja amantegada em ocasiões especiais e se estou me afogando numa garrafa de whisky de fogo é por que não agüento mais! Estou presa num casarão vazio com o MALFOY! Logo o Malfoy, aquele ser abominável, que me azucrinou durante toda a minha vida. Agora eu tenho que cuidar dele! E além disso, eu acho que ele é BEM gostoso!

Por favor, ALGUÉM ME INTERNE COM O PROFESSOR LOCKHART NO !

No décimo gole de whisky eu já nem sentia mais as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, nem mesmo lembrava a razão de tanta tristeza.

Quando a garrafa já estava pela metade comecei a cantar. Porque, você sabe, cantar espanta os males da alma. Então cantei bem alto, sem me importar com o ritmo ou a letra da música.

Eu subi as escadas quando faltavam dois dedos para a garrafa ficar vazia. Decidi ir ao quarto dele e falar tudo o que estava pensando e sentindo. Pensei em uma entrada triunfal, por isso chutei a porta e ela se abriu com um estrondo para revelar a imagem dele seminu.

Eu estava bêbada, mas não cega. Por isso fiquei cinco minutos de boca aberta, admirando a visão daquele peitoral perfeitamente descoberto. Ele estava apenas com a calça do pijama e estava (tentando) vestir a camisa.

"Weasley, que negócio é esse?"

"Eu quero falar com vozê." – era bem difícil falar com a língua pesando três quilos.

"Você está bêbada, Weasley?"

"Nãããão – ão!" – falei enquanto, sensualmente, andava em sua direção.

"Weasley, você bebeu." – ele me olhou enquanto eu sensualizava com o dossel da cama e fingia que era um daqueles postes de pole dance – "Muito. Você bebeu muito."

"Só um pouquinho." – sorri sedutoramente e apoiei a mão naquele peito másculo – "Vim aqui para falar uma coisa."

Ele olhou para a mão, depois para mim e disse:

"O quê?"

O problema é que a bebida me impedia de pensar direito e eu nem lembrava mais o quê estava fazendo ali. Só havia uma coisa que eu queria fazer apesar de ser errado. MUITO errado.

Mas que se dane! Eu já estava no inferno e só faltava abraçar o capeta.

Então, sem falar nada, puxei a cabeça dele com força e o beijei.

**#**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Oien! Então, quem quer me matar levanta a mão e grita! \o/

I know! Eu adoro terminar capítulos com beijos! Suspense! Muhahaha!

Espero que todos gostem! Esse capítulo foi maiorzinho hein? Por isso mereço carinho e não violência!

Agradeço a **Dushka Vidame**, **Kandra**, **Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**, **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** e **Nanda Grint**! MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews! Espero que vocês continuem lendo, gostando e comentando!

Prometo não demorar muito na próxima! HÁ!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

**GINA**

A dor tornou-se real quando abri os olhos, ainda que o quarto estivesse imerso em escuridão.

Merlin, uma garrafa de whisky de fogo!

Eu bebi tanto e disse tanta besteira!

Espera! Eu me ofereci para o Malfoy? Ai meu Merlinzinho!

Quase gritei de dor quando percebi que estava deitada na cama do Malfoy. Levantei rápido, fazendo um inventário das minhas roupas, estava vestida da mesma maneira, não faltava nenhuma peça de roupa, então não pode ter acontecido nada entre nós dois.

Saí (quase) correndo do quarto e procurei o Malfoy por todos os lados, mas só o encontrei na cozinha, sentado a mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

Tive vontade de sair correndo de tanta vergonha, mas me recompus e disse:

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." – ele respondeu – "Tem café e chá. Acho que hoje você irá preferir chá."

Respirei fundo, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando com a insinuação de que eu estava de ressaca.

"Desculpe pelo meu comportamento na noite passada." – falei enquanto colocava chá na xícara – "Não tenho o costume de beber."

"Tudo bem, Weasley." – ele disse – "Eu entendo sua vida está bem complicada e a culpa é minha."

"Não, Malfoy, a culpa é minha."

Ele abaixou o jornal e levantou, com certa dificuldade, pegou as muletas e disse:

"Você se arrepende de ter me ajudado naquele dia. Talvez fosse melhor se você não tivesse aparecido e eu tivesse morrido naquele parque. Ninguém ia sentir minha falta, Weasley. Eu sinto muito por ter tornado sua vida um inferno. Se você quiser ir embora, entenderei. Posso ajudá-la a sair do país, assim você estaria segura."

"Malfoy, eu não vou embora. Posso ter me excedido ontem, mas não irei fugir."

"Grifinórios e esse senso de coragem." – ele falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente – "Você tem que ir, Weasley."

"Por quê?" - perguntei , enquanto me aproximava dele – "Você não pode me obrigar a ir embora."  
"Você duvida, Weasley?" – ele sorriu e meu coração quase parou.

"Eu não vou, Malfoy." – cutuquei o peito dele com força – "Você não manda em mim."

"Não seja idiota." – ele pegou minha mão e me puxou com força – "Eles irão machucá-la, pior, irão matá-la."

"E daí? Você nem se importaria se eu morresse, Malfoy."

Ele me fitou com raiva e, em seguida, me deu a única resposta que eu não esperava: uniu nossos lábios num beijo cheio de fúria.

**#**

**DRACO**

Eu estou louco.

Só isso explica o desejo de beijá-la.

Ontem, depois que ela me atacou e logo em seguida desmaiou, eu só conseguia pensar em beijá-la novamente e depois de novo e mais uma vez...

Merlin! Alguém me interne na ala de desajustados do St. Mungus!

**#**

**GINA**

Aquela loucura tinha que acabar.

Por mais que fosse uma loucura gostosa, tinha que parar! E rápido!

Confesso que eu estava um pouco resistente a esse negócio de parar, mas o Malfoy acabou com o negócio do mesmo jeito que começou: abruptamente. Soltou o meu braço e saiu rapidamente, ou pelo menos o quão rapidamente uma pessoa com muletas pode sair.

Enquanto ele foi para o quarto, eu comecei a juntar os cacos da minha dignidade. Bebi um pouco de chá, tomei uma poção para curar a ressaca, tomei um banho bem demorado (onde quase me afoguei na banheira) e depois de tudo me senti um pouco melhor.

Já passava das onze horas da manhã quando voltei para a cozinha e iniciei minha jornada de escrava (forçada) do lar. Estava disposta a ficar muito ocupada, só assim não pensaria no Malfoy e no que tinha acontecido.

**#**

**DRACO**

Eu estava quieto no meu canto quando ela começou. Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Tudo bem, pode ser que eu tenha pensado um pouco sobre como era beijá-la, mas eu só pensei. Ela me atacou!

E agora que eu experimentei não consigo mais parar de pensar e desejar isso.

Merlin, eu vou ficar louco se não beijá-la de novo.

**#**

**GINA**

Já estava terminando de arrumar a mesa quando ele entrou na cozinha, como se tivesse saído de um catálogo de modelos.

Modelos mancos, mas modelos lindos e totalmente suculentos.

"Já vou servir o almoço."

"Tudo bem." – disse simplesmente e nos calamos.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio e com certa tensão. Quando terminamos de comer quase gritei "GRAÇAS A MERLIN!", mas me contive.

"Acho melhor começarmos logo com a fisioterapia. Vá para o jardim e daqui a pouco estarei lá."

Ele saiu e então iniciei o trabalho de arrumar a cozinha, dessa vez sem utilizar mágica, porque queria adiar cada vez mais estar junto dele.

Quando já não dava mais para enrolar, fui até o jardim e o encontrei sentado no banco, pensando.

Tirei os instrumentos da maleta, examinei a pulsação, a pressão e os pulmões. Tudo estava ótimo, por isso passei à fase seguinte: estimulei os braços e as pernas dele, enquanto dobrava e esticava os membros.

"Você tem sentido algo? Dores?"

"Só quando eu ando, ainda sinto pequenas dores..."

"Sei..." – falei enquanto guardava tudo e assim não era necessário que olhasse para ele – "É bom que você fique andando... para se exercitar. Vamos."

Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e começou a andar lentamente.

"Seria melhor se andasse mais rápido, Malfoy. Você tem que enfrentar a dor." – falei enquanto tirava uma das muletas dele e o enlaçava pela cintura.

E no mesmo instante me arrependi disso, porque estava perto demais do corpo dele e todo aquele calor, aquela necessidade de atacá-lo voltou.

E piorou ainda mais quando ele abaixou a cabeça e eu senti que ele estava roçando o nariz no meu pescoço.

"Malfoy..." – falei e parei, tentando me afastar dele, mas logo ele envolveu minha cintura com as mãos.

"Eu não agüento mais, Weasley." – disse com a voz rouca – "Isso vai acontecer de qualquer jeito."

"É errado." – falei enquanto sentia os lábios dele no meu pescoço.

"Você sabe que nunca fui certinho."

A cada beijo minha resolução em resistir ia sumindo. Não tinha nada a perder. Não era segredo que eu o desejava. Muito.

Quando ele deixou de beijar meu pescoço, me olhou e disse:

"Você já está no inferno, Weasley. Só basta abraçar o capeta."

E foi isso que eu fiz.

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Leitores queridos demorei com a atualização porque um bloqueio criativo parou e ficou de vez em mim. Estou achando esse capítulo podre, mas é o máximo que consigo. Juro e por isso peço desculpas.

Espero que vocês gostem e me desculpem.

Beijo,

**Manu Black**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

**GINA**

Quando acordei quis bater a cabeça contra a parede, mas me contive.

Tinha feito besteira e uma bem grande.

Com cuidado tirei o braço dele que estava na minha cintura e, lentamente, saí da cama, me vesti e fui para o meu quarto, onde me esconderia PARA O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA.

**#**

**DRACO**

Ela já tinha saído quando acordei. É muito provável que ela tenha se arrependido do que fizemos, mas eu não me arrependo. Sei que foi uma grande idiotice, mas não consigo me arrepender de uma coisa que me fez sentir tão bem.

Levantei calmamente, fui até o banheiro e tomei banho. Ia deixar que ela pensasse mais um pouco, mas depois não fugiria mais de mim.

**#**

**GINA**

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Como fui tão fraca? Eu deveria ter resistido!

E pior de tudo isso não é o arrependimento, mas a vontade de fazer tudo de novo e de novo e de novo.

Socorro! Preciso de um tratamento psiquiátrico!

**#**

**DRACO**

Andei por toda a casa e já estava pensando que ela tinha ido embora quando a encontrei no porão, em meio a milhares de caixas que, provavelmente, tinham sido deixadas ali por trouxas.

"Por que você está se escondendo?" – perguntei.

"Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Não estou me escondendo." – ela disse enquanto revirava uma caixa particularmente grande.

"Então, por que você saiu de fininho?" – falei enquanto me aproximava dela.

"Tinha que resolver umas coisas."

"Que coisas?" – sussurrei no ouvido dela e, sinto em dizer, achei ótimo quando ela pulou de susto.

"Malfoy!" – ela me deu um soco no peito com força suficiente para me fazer ofegar – "Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações!"

"O que houve, Weasley?" – peguei a mão que ela estava usando para me socar e apertei – "Por que você está tão arredia?"

"Eu não estou!" – ela tentava soltar a mão, mas isso só me fazia apertar mais – "Me solta, Malfoy!"

Não dei importância ao que ela estava falando e comecei a distribuir beijos na mão que eu segurava.

"Malfoy!" – ela disse, mas não dei importância e continuei com os beijos, subindo cada vez mais até chegar no pescoço, minha parte favorita – "Malfoy, para!" – ela tentou me afastar, mas vendo que seria em vão, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e sentenciou – "Oh, droga!"

**#**

**GINA**

A pessoa errar uma vez, tudo bem, pode até ser desculpável.

Mas errar DUAS vezes no MESMO dia? É muita burrice!

"Isso está errado." – murmurei depois que as coisas estavam mais calmas.

"Eu não acho." – ele disse, deitado ao meu lado e começando a me beijar de novo.

"Malfoy, fica quieto!" – dei um soco na barriga dele e assim me soltou – "Nós estamos ficando loucos, sabia? Só isso justifica o modo como estamos agindo."

"Não sei por que você fica assim. Nós não temos outros compromissos, somos saudáveis e, não negue, sentimos atração um pelo outro. Qual o problema?" – ele me puxou para perto e começou a me beijar novamente – "Além do mais estamos sozinhos nessa casa e nem sabemos se sairemos daqui vivos então, por que não aproveitamos?"

É, por que não?

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Tá uma porcaria! Meu Deus! Sorroco! Não tenho mais criatividade!

Passei diiiiiiias tentando e só saiu essa merreca. Desculpem! Mas eu não ando mto bem. Agradeço a todos que ainda me agüentam, você são tão corajosos e fortes! Fico muito orgulhosa, viu?

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

**DRACO**

Apalpei o outro lado da cama em busca de alguém que nunca estava lá. Tudo bem, não é NUNCA, mas nessas duas semanas que estamos juntos ela nunca está lá quando acordo. Não sei se é um mal dos Weasleys acordar cedo ou se ela está fugindo de mim.

É estranho. Quer dizer, nos outros relacionamentos que tive, sempre fiz isso. Acordava bem cedo e ia embora para evitar uma intimidade maior. Agora fico magoado quando não a encontro ao meu lado quando acordo. Não sei se isso acontece porque quero vencer o desafio de conquistar totalmente uma Weasley ou se estou realmente envolvido.

Espero, ardentemente, que seja a primeira opção.

**#**

**GINA**

Merlim! Nunca vi tanta sujeira na minha vida! Nem mesmo quando tentamos dar um jeito na casa dos Black, a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Meu pai ia adorar esse porão cheio de antiguidades dos trouxas. Só de imaginá-lo feliz com cada objeto trouxa me dá vontade de chorar. Faz um mês que não vejo minha família, que não tenho nenhum tipo de contato com eles. Provavelmente acham que morri e isso me entristece mais, estou causando dor e sofrimento a eles enquanto estou aqui com o Malfoy.

E no começo eu me sentia presa com ele, como se também estivesse sendo castigada por todo o mal que um dia o Malfoy fez. Mas agora é diferente. Sinto-me tão bem ao lado dele que nem lembro de quem deixei lá fora. Com ele me sinto segura e feliz.

E isso me dá vontade de sair correndo desesperadamente.

**#**

**DRACO**

Quando desci, encontrei a Weasley na cozinha, sentada, escrevendo freneticamente em um bloco de papel. Aproveitei a distração dela e, silenciosamente, me aproximei. Abaixei a cabeça e inspirei profundamente o aroma da pele alva e delicada. Era cheiro de morango e outra coisa que não sei especificar, mas era unicamente dela.

"Malfoy! Você me assustou!"

Não me importei com o que ela estava falando e continuei a distribuir beijos pela curva do pescoço dela.

"Nós precisamos conversar." – ouvi quando ela falou.

Conversar. Para quê perder tempo conversando se poderíamos fazer algo bem melhor e de boca calada?

"Malfoy!" – disse enquanto tentava me empurrar – "Para com isso! Olha, nós temos que conversar."

Mais uma vez não dei importância ao que ela dizia e continuei tentando convencê-la pelo cansaço.

E fico feliz em dizer que não demorou muito.

"Ah, droga." – ela puxou minha cabeça com força – "Droga, Malfoy." – e me beijou.

**#**

**GINA**

Isso só pode ser doença!

Toda vez juro que não irei me deixar seduzir, mas só basta ele se aproximar para que eu jogue o juramento para o alto e esqueça de tudo! Acho que sou uma futura paciente da Ala Psiquiátrica do Hospital St Mungus.

"Nós precisamos conversar." – falei depois que tudo ficou mais calmo.

"Você valoriza demais essa coisa de conversar." – falou deitado ao meu lado enquanto acariciava meu braço.

"E você valoriza demais outras coisas, Malfoy. Olha, eu preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal ou no mercado dos trouxas. Nós estamos quase sem comida."

"Certo. Eu vou com você."

"Não! Enlouqueceu? Por acaso esqueceu que estamos aqui presos porque tem um grupo de assassinos atrás de você?"

"Eu não me sinto preso aqui." - disse enquanto recomeçava a me beijar.

Será que ele não cansa?

"Malfoy!" – falei tentando empurrá-lo para longe – "Nós precisamos conversar!"

"Já conversamos. Amanhã iremos ao Beco Diagonal e para Londres trouxa, agora chega de conversa." – e me calou de maneira bem convincente.

**#**

**DRACO**

Fico feliz em dizer que não precisei de métodos complicados de persuasão.

Quando ela acordou no dia seguinte eu já estava pronto e disfarçado para acompanhá-la nas compras.

Confesso que ela estava indo com um pouco de mau gosto se levarmos em conta o tamanho do bico que ela fazia quando me olhava. Mas não me importei nem um pouco.

Depois de mais de uma hora de discussão resolvemos não ir para o Beco Diagonal, uma vez que a probabilidade de encontrar meus agressores seria maior lá. Ela fez uma lista do que estávamos precisando e dividiu entre nós dois, assim nos separamos com a promessa de que nos encontraríamos ao meio dia no Caldeirão Furado.

**#  
**

**GINA**

Eu estava com muita raiva.

Será que ele não entendia que estava correndo risco? E que, se eu não queria que ele fosse, era por que estava tentando protegê-lo?

Mas tudo bem, se ele quer morrer, eu não ligo. De verdade. Nem um pouco.

Nem vou chorar, sabe. Não derramarei nem uma lágrima sequer.

**#**

**DRACO**

A Weasley separou para mim os itens mais pesados e caros da lista. E depois dizem que grifinórios são bons de coração. Sei... talvez seja por que nunca a conheceram.

Com muita dificuldade consegui chegar ao Caldeirão Furado. Como ainda faltava meia hora para o meio dia guardei as coisas num dos quartos e saí para passear. Precisava respirar um pouco antes de encontrar novamente a Weasley.

**#**

**GINA**

Cheguei no Caldeirão Furado com meia-hora de atraso. Encontrei Malfoy deitado num dos quartos, olhando para o teto, parecendo muito chateado.

"Malfoy, desculpa a demora, mas tive alguns problemas."

Ele levantou rápido e segurou meu braço.

"Que tipo de problema? Alguém te reconheceu? Foi seguida?"

Olhei atentamente para o rosto dele e percebi que estava bem tenso. Em todo esse tempo nunca tinha visto o Malfoy tão preocupado e quase me emocionei com isso.

"Não. Ninguém me reconheceu nem me seguiu. Só tive que enfrentar algumas filas... por isso demorei. O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão tenso?" – falei, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

"Nada. Está tudo bem." – ele se desvencilhou de mim – "Nós vamos embora agora?"

"Você conseguiu comprar tudo?" – ele balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo – "Então já podemos ir."

**#**

**DRACO**

Não sei dizer como eles conseguiram me encontrar mesmo com o disfarce. Peguei o papel que achei no bolso quando fui pagar a jóia que comprei e li:

"_Não adianta se esconder, Draco. Sempre irei encontrá-lo. Não me apresentei em público, pois causaria comoção e ainda não é hora. Se você deseja que a Weasley continue ilesa, esteja amanhã às 13hs no Beco Diagonal._"

Claro que eu iria encontrá-lo.

Não deixaria que a Weasley corresse riscos e também a deixaria livre de mim.

Dói pensar em deixá-la, porque, por mais que tente negar, a verdade é que estou apaixonado por ela. Não sei dizer quando isso aconteceu, mas é doloroso pensar que depois de hoje não estaremos mais juntos. Ela seguirá a vida e eu, provavelmente, vou morrer.

Mas enquanto tenho tempo, irei aproveitar. Até o último instante.

**#**

**GINA**

Ele passou a tarde inteira, trancado no quarto. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e, embora tentasse descobrir o que tinha sido ele não dizia. Resolvi deixá-lo em paz e continuei a fazer minhas coisas.

De noite, depois de fazer o jantar, tomei banho e, já esperando que ficaria sozinha, vesti um pijama confortável e fui comer em frente da televisão que agora estava na sala, mas antes estava abandonada no porão.

Tentei me concentrar no filme que estava passando, mas só pensava no idiota do Malfoy. Deixei o prato em cima da mesinha de centro e me deitei no sofá, enquanto treinava o melhor jeito de ir falar com ele.

Sem perceber, adormeci. Só acordei algumas horas mais tarde, quando ele estava me carregando nos braços.

"Para onde você está me levando?" – perguntei enquanto abraçava o pescoço dele.

"Você dormiu no sofá. Estou te levando para o nosso quarto."

Ele me colocou cuidadosamente na cama e ficou me olhando.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão estranho?" – perguntei.

"Não estou." – ele se levantou e ficou de costas para mim, o que me deixou bem chateada.

"Tá bom, Malfoy." – falei enquanto me levantava – "Boa noite pra você."

"Para onde você está indo, Gina?" – ele perguntou e segurou meu braço, mas eu teria parado de qualquer forma, porque ele nunca tinha falado aquilo. O meu nome, quero dizer.

"Para o meu quarto, já que você está tão incomodado com a minha presença."

"Isso não é verdade, Gina." – ele repetiu meu nome e percebi que o som era como música suave nos meus ouvidos.

"Por que você está me chamando assim?"

"É o seu nome, não é?" – confirmei com um aceno – "Gostaria que hoje nós fossemos só Draco e Gina, sem os sobrenomes."

"Por que isso agora?"

"Por favor."

Pensei durante um ou dois segundos, que mal teria, não é mesmo?

"Tudo bem, Draco." – envolvi o pescoço dele com os braços, colei o corpo com o dele e, então, juntei nossos lábios.

**#**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Mas, Xente do Céu! Depois de TRÊS meses de peregrinação, sofrimento e depressão eterna, voltei! ~todas chora desesperada~

Muita falta de criatividade nesses TRÊS quase QUATRO meses de ausência! Acho que vou desistir desse negócio todo.

Beijos para quem ainda tem a paciência de me ler!

**Manu Black**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**GINA**

Já estava tão acostumada a sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao meu que logo percebi a ausência do Draco. Abri os olhos e vi o lado da cama desarrumado, mas vazio e frio.

Levantei e fui procurá-lo pela casa, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Voltei para o quarto e comecei a procurar indícios de invasão ou de luta. Foi aí que vi um pergaminho em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

"_Weasley,_

_Não tem sentido continuarmos presos nessa casa. Voltarei para minha casa e para a minha vida como era antes. Faça o mesmo, mas se quiser ficar um pouco na Mansão, não tem problema. Mas terá que desocupá-la em 72 horas._

_Foi bom, mas toda aventura um dia acaba._

_Draco Malfoy._"

Tudo escureceu de repente e eu caí.

**#**

**DRACO**

No exato momento em que saí da casa quis voltar, pegar aquela carta idiota que escrevi e rasgá-la em pedacinhos e depois ficar com Gina, para sempre. Mas não fiz isso, porque ela estava correndo risco.

E, sabe, nunca pensei que existia esse espírito grifinório-idiota de proteção em mim, mas não posso deixar que ela se machuque.

Afastei todos os pensamentos da minha mente quando cheguei ao Beco Diagonal. Agora o inimigo seria o único foco.

**#**

**GINA**

Quando abri os olhos a dor tomou conta de mim. Ele tinha me deixado. A náusea tomou conta de mim e eu saí correndo para o banheiro.

Depois de quase despejar a alma ralo abaixo, sentei no chão frio e deixei que as lágrimas saíssem livremente. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha me deixado enganar por ele. E o pior, eu estava apaixonada por ele e agora era tarde demais.

**#**

**DRACO**

Senti a presença dele antes que proferisse alguma palavra. Encarei o meu (possível) assassino e ele era uma pessoa vestida totalmente de preto, com o rosto oculto pela sombra de um chapéu.

Ele não falou, apenas gesticulou que deveríamos seguir em frente e eu obedeci.

**#**

**GINA**

Com muita dificuldade voltei para o quarto e, num acesso de ódio, joguei coisas na parede, rasguei o lençol da cama e os travesseiros, peguei tudo o que havia na mesinha de cabeceira e joguei no chão, rasguei roupas e quebrei vidros.

Cansada, caí sem forças no chão e foi aí que percebi um outro pergaminho.

**#**

**DRACO**

Andamos muito até chegarmos numa área residencial. Paramos de frente a um casarão abandonado e entramos.

"Pensei que você não viria, Draco." – ele disse, enquanto tirava o manto preto.

"Você pensa demais, Lúcio."

"Ah então você já sabia." – ele tirou o chapéu e sorriu – "Pensei que não reconheceria seu querido pai."

"A única pessoa que me odiaria tanto...meu próprio pai." – sorri, amargo – "Onde está minha mãe?"

"Infelizmente, Narcisa quis desistir, quis voltar e se entregar para o Ministério. Não pude deixar. Então, vamos dizer que tivemos um pequeno acidente e ela faleceu."

Senti o sangue congelar nas minhas veias.

"Assassino! Monstro!" – gritei.

"Por favor, Draco, elogios agora não." – ele sorriu cinicamente – "Vamos ao que interessa. Você fará um documento redigido de próprio punho deixando todos os seus bens para o seu querido pai."

"Você não pode voltar."

"Mas eu voltarei. Claro que não serei Lúcio Malfoy, farei algumas cirurgias plásticas e logo estarei de volta. Serei o novo Lorde das Trevas, Draco e não será você, um vermezinho insignificante que irá me impedir."

"O máximo que você vai conseguir é uma vaga na ala Psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. Que te faz imaginar que eu entregaria tudo sem pestanejar?"

"A Weasley. Sei muito bem que você gosta dela. O que, sinceramente, Draco, deixa-me enojado. Mas ela é bonitinha. Posso me divertir um pouquinho com ela, antes de matá-la."

O ódio tomou conta de mim, tirei a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e gritei, ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo:

"_Avada Kedrava_!"

**#**

**GINA**

Não posso acreditar no tamanho da imbecilidade do Malfoy.

Como ele poderia ter saído sozinho? Se tivesse pedido minha ajuda, seríamos mais fortes e venceríamos. Mas algum encosto grifinório se apoderou daquele corpo monumental e o fez agir assim.

Tentei ficar calma e pensar em alguma solução enquanto arrumava a bagunça que tinha feito com meu ataque de fúria.

Pensei em procurar Harry e contar tudo, mas isso não resolveria nada, porque ele ficaria histérico em saber da minha ligação com Draco e acabaria piorando a situação. A verdade é que só poderia esperar e torcer para que ele fosse mais rápido que o inimigo.

Já passava das 15hs quando terminei tudo, desci as escadas e ouvi um barulho na porta de entrada do casarão. Peguei a varinha e me aproximei lentamente. A porta foi aberta e quando vi aquela sombra, tudo escureceu.

**#**

**DRACO**

Consegui ampará-la antes que caísse no chão. Era tão bom tê-la em meus braços novamente que a abracei forte só para ter certeza de que era verdade.

"Draco?"

"Oi."

"Você está vivo." – ela disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

"Sim, estou."

Ela desceu as mãos do meu rosto para os meus ombros suavemente, depois apertando com força até começar a me sacudir.

"Seu idiota! Eu pensei que você tinha morrido, Malfoy! Passei o dia preocupada! Desmaiei, vomitei tudo que comi desde que nasci e agora você me aparece com a cara mais lavada como se nada tivesse acontecido?" – ela me empurrou e se levantou.

"Gina, ele estava te ameaçando."

"E, por acaso, não sei me defender? Não fiz parte da maldita Armada de Dumbledore? Não lutei na porcaria daquela guerra e saí quase ilesa? Malfoy, eu não preciso que você me defenda."

Não sei o quê me deu mais raiva, a frieza dela ou tudo que passei para salvá-la.

"Mas se fosse o Potter você aceitaria de bom grado, não é, Weasley?"

"Não, não aceitaria."

"Certo." – falei ironicamente – "Mas agora já fui lá e salvei a porcaria do mundo para você. Matei o homem que estava me perseguindo. Era o meu pai." – vi quando a notícia abalou a Weasley, mas continuei – "Agora você está livre de mim. Se quiser pode voltar para sua vida." – e saí para o meu quarto.

"Você não vai fugir assim, Malfoy!" – ela me seguiu até o quarto e bateu a porta com força – "Você sabe como foi difícil ler aquela carta ridícula? Fui descartada como se esse tempo não tivesse nenhum significado para você."

"Isso não é verdade! Eu escrevi aquilo para o caso do pior acontecer, você poderia seguir normalmente com a sua vida. Aliás, como foi que você soube da verdade?"

"Eu joguei todas as gavetas no chão e, por acaso, vi a carta." – falou com raiva – "Mas depois arrumei tudo, enquanto pensava numa maneira de salvá-lo."

"Salvar? Você me salvando?" – sorri e dessa vez não havia ironia ou sarcasmo no gesto.

"Sim, porque é isso que uma pessoa faz quando... se importa com a outra." – disse cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

"Sei." – lentamente me aproximei e envolvi a cintura dela com meus braços – "Só isso?"

"É sim. Malfoy, solta." – disse enquanto tentava me empurrar.

"Não solto. E sabe por quê? Por que você me ama, Gina e está doida para me agarrar."

"Seu idiota!" – ela esbofeteou meus ombros até cansar e cair em prantos.

"Já passou, Gina." – estava difícil acompanhar tantas alterações de humor.

"Primeiro fiquei com raiva porque você tinha me deixado, depois desesperada porque não sabia como ajudá-lo."

"Eu sei. Me senti péssimo quando escrevi aquele bilhete, mas fiz pensando que se morresse, você poderia seguir sua vida em paz."

"Nunca ficaria em paz sem você." – ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e completou – "Eu te amo."

Ergui o rosto dela e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

"Eu te amo também."

#

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** OWN! #OLHOS BRILHANTES# Cês gostaram? Eu não! Minha idéia era outra, mas durante o capítulo fui mudando e cabou nisso. Esse era o último capítulo, mas decidi que não...hehehehe...

Espero que cês gostem! Desejo a vocês um feliz ano novo! Continuem me lendo nesse ano! HiHiHiHiHiHiHi

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**DRACO**

Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte encontrei a cama vazia. Mais uma vez Gina tinha fugido e agora não havia mais razão para isso.

Levantei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Depois do banho teria uma conversa séria com ela.

Assim que meus pés tocaram os ladrilhos frios, congelei. Gina estava no chão, caída, parecendo morta.

**#**

**GINA**

A primeira coisa que fiz depois de abrir os olhos foi fechá-los bem rápido e rezar para que não tivesse ficado cega com tanta claridade.

"Ginevra?" – uma voz feminina e desconhecida disse ao meu lado. Muito desconhecida mesmo, porque qualquer pessoa que me conhece (e tem amor à vida) não me chama por esse nome.

Não respondi.

Não sou obrigada.

"Srta. Weasley?" – a voz perguntou novamente – "Está acordada?"

"Sim, mas a claridade me incomoda." – respondi.

Ouvi quando fecharam as cortinas e então consegui abrir os olhos. O quarto não estava totalmente escuro, por isso vi que não estava em casa, na casa do Draco, mas em um Hospital.

"Onde eu estou?"

"No Hospital St Mungus. Você foi trazida depois que passou mal esta manhã. Não lembra?"

"Vagamente." – Lembrava de ter acordado com náuseas e depois de ter vomitado tudo que comi nessa e na vida anterior, não lembro mais nada. – "Onde está Draco?"

"Ele está lá fora conversando com algumas pessoas. Meu nome é Kate Owen e sou auror, fui designada para investigar seu sumiço." – ela sorriu e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama – "Agora, gostaria que você contasse tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que desapareceu."

**#**

**DRACO**

Quando trouxe Gina para o Hospital nem lembrei que estávamos sumidos.

Nem mesmo imaginei que, no nosso mundo, eu era o suspeito número 1 no caso do seqüestro dela.

Então quando a vi caída, aparentemente morta, peguei o corpo inerte nos braços e aparatei para esse inferno de Hospital. Só quis salvá-la e acabei numa situação bastante complicada.

Assim que a levaram para ser atendida, os aurores apareceram e começaram o interrogatório. Já respondi cada pergunta dez vezes para dez aurores diferentes. E agora estou aqui, preso numa sala do St Mungus, esperando o supremo chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter, para me interrogar e, provavelmente, me matar.

O pior de tudo é que ninguém me diz se ela está bem. Estão me tratando como um marginal! Eu sou a vítima!

Mas eles podem esperar que assim que sair dessa pocilga disfarçada de Hospital processarei todos e ficarei mais rico.

Pronto, lá vem o Potter. Chegou a minha hora.

**#**

**GINA**

Durante duas horas falei com a tal auror Kate e, caramba, que mulher chata! Ela queria que eu culpasse o Draco e quis, de todas as formas, me enrolar para que pudesse incriminá-lo, mas, alô, até parece, né?

Depois que ela saiu minha família chegou e eu fui sufocada por ruivos de todas as idades. Minha mãe me abraçou tanto que comecei a sentir náuseas novamente e corri para o banheiro. Isso assustou a maioria deles, deixando no quarto só minha mãe, Luna e Mione.

"Você está doente?" – mamãe perguntou e foi inevitável revirar os olhos.

"Não sei. Draco me trouxe aqui porque desmaiei, mas não vi médico, nem o Draco. Onde ele está?"

Elas trocaram olhares cúmplices e senti meu estômago revirando novamente.

"Gina, o quê está acontecendo entre vocês?"

Falei tudo, desde o primeiro instante quando o salvei da morte, a fuga e o envolvimento.

"Eu o amo e gostaria que as pessoas entendessem isso." – concluí.

"Como você pode amá-lo, Gina? Só ficaram dois meses e alguns dias juntos." – Hermione falou, cética.

"Não preciso de mais tempo para saber como me sinto. Onde ele está?" – tentei levantar, mas tudo começou a girar e voltei a deitar.

"Gina..." – mamãe tentou dizer.

"Onde ele está, Hermione?" – disse com muita dificuldade.

"Não vou dizer. Eu quero seu bem e isso significa estar bem longe do Malfoy."

Senti meu rosto esquentando de ódio e repeti:

"Onde ele está?"

Ela não respondeu. Tentei levantar novamente e consegui ficar em pé durante alguns segundos, mas logo tudo escureceu e senti que caía lentamente.

**#**

**DRACO**

As mesmas perguntas... as mesmas insinuações... respondi tudo ao Potter, mas ele não parecia satisfeito. Quando terminei, ele perguntou:

"Vocês estão tendo um caso?"

Aquela era a pergunta que valia um milhão de galeões. Ou, no meu caso, a pergunta que valia a minha integridade física.

"Não." – respondi – "Não estamos tendo um caso. Mas nós estamos envolvidos romanticamente."

Foi a primeira vez que Potter esboçou alguma reação, sorriu brevemente e disse:

"Ontem encontramos o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy num Casarão abandonado. Sempre que uma maldição imperdoável é usada, o ministério é acionado. Por enquanto, irei aceitar sua versão, mas você terá que depor novamente."

"Tudo bem." – respondi calmo, afinal não tinha nada o que esconder.

"Talvez você tenha que responder ao depoimento sob o efeito de _veritasserum_."

"Tudo bem." – dei de ombros.

"Pode ir, Malfoy. Por enquanto está dispensado, mas nem pense em sumir." – ele sorriu e quando eu estava quase saindo completou – "E, se um dia, você fizer a Gina infeliz, prepare-se para sofrer, Malfoy."

Ignorei a ameaça e saí em busca de informações.

**#**

**GINA**

Não foi necessário abrir os olhos para saber que ele estava ali segurando minha mão.

Estava tão cansada que continuei com os olhos fechados, mas apertei suavemente a mão dele.

"Gina? Você está acordada?"

"Sim. Você está bem?"

"Estou." – respondeu – "O curandeiro está aqui e gostaria de falar com você."

Com dificuldade abri os olhos e vi Sam Robinson sorrindo para mim.

"Olá, Gina. Como está se sentindo?"

"Estou bem, Sam." – sorri – "Só um pouco cansada."

"É normal na sua condição."

"Condição? Do que você está falando?"

"Você está grávida, Gina." – e então eu desmaiei novamente.

**#**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Olá, queridas leitoras. Demorei, mas não muito né?

Esse capítulo é o penúltimo. A Gina (parece AnGina) desmaiou muito porque estava fraca (por não ter comido direito no capítulo anterior e ter vomitado de 5 em 5 minutos), ou seja, uma fraqueza física e não porque ela SEJA fraca, entenderam? Não? Então deixa para lá. No próximo capítulo explicarei melhor.

Espero que estejam gostando. Também espero que continuem acompanhando, porque lá na "Contos de Fadas" só 2 pessoas acompanham. Estou muito chateada... #choroeterno.

Então, agradeço às reviews mandadas. Cês tudo são unzamô comigo, né?

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	13. capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**GINA**

Certo. Não desmaiei. Apenas fechei os meus olhos com força e disse, numa voz tão fraca que pareceu um sussurro:

"Quê?"

"Você está grávida. Precisamos fazer mais exames, porém creio que esteja com 5 ou 6 semanas de gestação." – Sam falou alegremente.

Não precisava ser um gênio da matemática para saber que tinha sido logo da primeira vez. Senti que era sortuda.

Só que não...

"Bem, daqui a pouco voltarei para realizarmos o exame." – Sam saiu e o silêncio incômodo ficou entre Draco e eu.

**#**

**DRACO**

Um filho!

Merlin, como isso tinha acontecido?

Certo, eu sei como aconteceu. Lembro cada detalhe de todas as vezes que isso pode ter acontecido, mas ainda não consigo pensar claramente.

Não consigo cuidar nem de mim (fato facilmente provado pela confusão que ocasionou isso) como vou cuidar de um filho? Uma pessoa pequenina? E frágil?

"Você vai ficar aí calado, Draco?" – ela perguntou, talvez porque minha cara expressava o desespero que sentia.

"Não sei o quê dizer."

"Eu também não." – ela suspirou e continuou – "Mas não vou interromper a gravidez."

Tá bom, talvez eu tenha pensado nisso por um segundo, ok?

"Sempre quis ter um filho, não esperava que fosse acontecer assim, mas não farei nada contra a vida dele. Você pode escolher entrar nessa aventura comigo e eu ficaria muito feliz por isso. Ou pode ir embora porque não quer a criança."

"Então isso é um ultimato? Um pacote você + a criança ou nada?"

"Sim, Draco. É isso mesmo."

Como não sabia o que responder, levantei e saí. Precisava pensar um pouco.

**#**

**GINA**

Mais uma vez voltava para casa depois das dez horas da noite, após um turno de 36 horas. Eu sei que isso não é muito bom para o bebê, mas foi o único jeito que encontrei para não pensar em Draco Malfoy.

Há quatro semanas ele me deixou sozinha naquele quarto e nunca mais voltou. Simples assim. Deixe a Weasley com o fardo e viva feliz.

Acariciei minha barriga (já um pouco avantajada) e tive certeza que aquele pequeno ser não era um fardo ou erro (como meus queridos irmãos insistem em dizer). É a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu não preciso do Malfoy para criar um filho. Meu salário é muito bom, posso sustentar dez bebês com ele. Meu filho não passará fome. E quando ele perguntar pelo pai direi que o infeliz morreu esmagado por um trasgo ou uma morte mais sangrenta feat dolorosa que conseguir inventar até lá.

Abri a porta do apartamento e percebi que a luz da cozinha estava ligada. Não lembrava de ter deixado acesa quando saí, mas já fazia tanto tempo que não ia para casa... talvez tivesse esquecido.

Andei calmamente até a cozinha e quase enfartei quando vi Draco Malfoy sentado sorrindo para mim.

**#**

**DRACO**

Então levei quatro semanas para pensar no assunto. Em minha defesa posso alegar que existem homens que saem para comprar cigarros/pensar e NUNCA mais voltam.

Eu voltei, porque era impossível continuar vivendo sem a Weasley.

"Olá, Gina."

"Você sabia que invasão de domicílio é crime?"

"Não invadi. Vim através da rede de flu, não arrombei portas ou janelas."  
"Certo." – ela sentou e com o semblante cansado, perguntou – "O que você deseja?'

"Você está se alimentando bem? Parece abatida e cansada... Quantas horas trabalhou?"

"Isso realmente importa? Não precisa fingir que está preocupado, Malfoy."

"Eu entendo que esteja com raiva. Mas é difícil para mim."

"E você acha que para mim é fácil? Minha família não aceita que esteja grávida, por isso todos estão com raiva. Estou enjoando tanto que até com água passo mal. Você me abandonou na primeira oportunidade, mas nem por isso desisti."

"Gina..."

"Olha, Malfoy, eu estou muito cansada e quero dormir, então, por favor, vá embora. Esquece que eu existo."

"Não posso, Gina. Todos esses dias só consegui pensar em você." – ela bufou, mas ignorei – "Não vim logo, porque queria preparar tudo."

"Preparar o quê?"

"O nosso casamento."

**#**

**GINA**

Uma mulher grávida e cansada não merecia ouvir tanta mentira.

Como ele consegue ser tão...tão.. imbecil? E idiota?

E lindo, charmoso e... OH MERLIN!

"Como é?"

"Nosso casamento. Já está tudo preparado."

"Certo. E quando vai ser?"

"Amanhã, no fim da tarde."

"Tudo bem." – esfreguei as mãos no rosto com a esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse alucinação – "Eu não vou casar, Malfoy."

"Por quê?" – ele percebeu que era uma pergunta idiota e continuou – "Eu sei que errei, mas estou aqui tentando reparar o erro, Gina. Eu amo você e embora esteja um pouco assustado com esse negócio de ser pai sei que não posso mais viver sem você."

"Draco..."

"Olha... essas últimas semanas passei arrumando a mansão para morarmos lá depois de casados. Gostaria que fosse comigo até lá assim vai saber que não estou mentindo."

"Estou cansada."

"Por favor?" – pediu – "Se depois disso não me quiser mais, eu deixarei vocês em paz."

Concordei e então aparatamos para a mansão.

**#**

**DRACO**

Minutos depois aparecemos diante dos portões de ferro. Dali já era possível perceber as mudanças que fiz.

"Contratou um jardineiro?" – disse enquanto observava a aparência mais limpa e bonita do lugar.

"Sim."

Entramos na mansão e as mudanças já eram bem visíveis. O chão de madeira estava brilhante e o papel de parede novo parecia deixar o ambiente mais vivo.

"Está tudo tão diferente.. e bonito."

"Você ainda não viu tudo. Vamos." – então, aproveitando o momento, segurei a mão dela e mostrei todos os cantos da casa com o resultado da reforma que fiz pensando nela e no nosso filho.

"E então, gostou?" – perguntei quando chegamos ao nosso quarto (ela ainda não sabia disso)

"Adorei." – ela sorriu enquanto passava o dedo pela penteadeira – "Você tem bom gosto."

"Disso eu já sabia." – falei dispensando o elogio com um gesto displicente de mão – "Mas você gostou? Se quiser, posso mudar..."

"Draco... eu não vou morar aqui."

"Tudo bem... você quer morar no seu apartamento? É um pouco apertado, mas posso me adaptar."

Ela deu um longo suspiro como se estivesse pensando "que cara burro" e disse:

"Não, Draco... eu não vou me casar com você."

"Por quê?" – perguntei (quase) desesperado – "Você me ama...não ama?"

"Sim."

"Então, por quê? Eu não passei essas últimas semanas do jeito que você pensa. Quando recebi a notícia da sua gravidez me assustei. Como não ficar assustado? Logo eu que sempre fui egoísta e imaturo, nunca imaginei que seria pai. Por isso saí do Hospital e vim para cá, mas logo a casa ficou grande e silenciosa demais sem você aqui. Não sabia o quê fazer, então, para ocupar a mente, reformei cada lugar da casa pensando em você e na criança... decidi que só poderia procurá-la quando estivesse tudo pronto."

"Draco, eu não sei o quê dizer." – falou com a voz embargada.

"Não fale." – segurei o rosto dela e enxuguei algumas lágrimas que começavam a escapar com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a maciez da pele alva – "Apenas deixe que mostre o quanto a amo." – e então juntei nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

**#**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Olá! Sentiram falta de mim? NÃO RESPONDAM!

Então, esse era o último capítulo, mas masoquista as I AM, resolvi que não sei quando acaba, pode ser no próximo...sei lá, viu!

Espero que ainda continuem me lendo e gostando da fic.

Beijos em todos e todas que mandaram reviews...

**Manu Black**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

GINA

Parecia até sonho. Eu estava nos braços dele novamente e tudo estava perfeito.

Exceto pelo enjoo matinal que me fez pular da cama e sair em desabalada carreira até o banheiro mais próximo.

Draco veio em meu socorro, mas a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era segurar meus cabelos, dar tapinhas nas minhas costas e falar palavras reconfortantes.

Uma injustiça, realmente.

Depois que o enjoo terminou sentei no chão frio do banheiro e apoiei a cabeça na parede, sem forças.

"Você está bem?" – ouvi Draco perguntar após alguns minutos.

"Sim, mas um pouco cansada."

"Você já foi ao curandeiro?" – perguntou.

"Sim, é normal, Draco. Mulheres grávidas não são só brilho e esplendor." – levantei do chão e abri os olhos – "Você pode me dar licença? Queria tomar banho."

Ele me encarou durante alguns segundos e saiu fechando a porta sem emitir ruído.

Agora eu conseguiria pensar no que fazer...

#

DRACO

Saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha preparar nosso café da manhã. Percebi que ela ainda estava arredia, talvez por causa dos enjoos.

Também sei que ela espera fugir quando eu menos perceber, mas isso não irá acontecer.

#

GINA

Quando saí do banheiro vestindo um roupão e procurei as roupas que usava no dia anterior percebi que tinham sumido. Desci as escadas soltando fogo pelas orelhas e encontrei Draco na cozinha, preparando um café da manhã que poderia alimentar um pequeno país.

"Onde está minha roupa, Malfoy?"

Ele se virou ostentando um sorriso tão cínico que meu coração deu uma cambalhota foi até o estômago e depois voltou.

"Estão sendo lavadas." – ele se aproximou e envolveu minha cintura – "Mas eu prefiro que você fique sem elas."

"Malfoy!" – dei um tapa no ombro dele tentando afastá-lo, mas sem obter sucesso – "Você está me mantendo em cárcere privado?"

"Não estou, como você já deve ter percebido. Eu só quero que você me perdoe e case comigo." – ele beijou minha bochecha e continuou – "O quê eu tenho que fazer para você entender que a amo e não posso viver sem você e sem nosso filho? Eu faria qualquer coisa!"

"Qualquer coisa?" – perguntei, pensativa.

"Sim."

"Então eu sei exatamente o quê você tem que fazer." – e dei meu sorriso mais diabólico.

#

DRACO

Pensei que aquele seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida, o dia em que me casaria com a mulher que amo e começaríamos a viver juntos. Mas me enganei. Aquele seria o dia da minha morte, porque naquele momento estava me dirigindo para o matadouro, também conhecido como A Toca, ou simplesmente a casa da família Weasley, que ia me fazer em pedacinhos no instante em que eu colocasse meus lindos sapatos de grife italiana na propriedade.

"Está com medo, Draco?" – Gina me perguntou enquanto eu dirigia pela estrada que nos levaria ao portão da casa.

"Não, eu nunca tive medo de morrer."

"Que bom, Draco querido. Esse é o espírito." – ela respondeu enquanto eu parava o carro e começava a pedir perdão a Merlin por meus pecados.

Descemos do carro e Gina abriu o portão para que entrássemos, mas antes que eu pudesse caminhar para a morte certa, segurei seu braço e disse:

"Se eu morrer hoje, quero levar uma lembrança."

"Não exagere, Draco." – ela disse enquanto dava tapinhas na minha bochecha. Segurei sua mão e a puxei com força para perto de mim juntando nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que demonstrava tudo que sentia por ela. E acho que ela estava entendendo o recado, até o momento que alguma coisa me atingiu, gritos romperam o silêncio e a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

#

GINA

Não conseguia acreditar!

Jorge e Rony foram capazes de atacar Draco de maneira tão covarde, atingiram o coitado pelas costas e se eu não tivesse abatido os dois bestões com um feitiço Draco poderia estar morto.

Olhei para a cama onde o corpo de Draco descansava. Mamãe e Hermione estavam cuidando de Jorge e Rony, mas eu nem queria saber, esperava que os dois estivessem sofrendo bastante.

"Gina." – ouvi a voz rouca e baixa de Draco chamando e chorei mais ainda.

Aquilo era minha culpa. Eu tinha forçado que ele fosse até a Toca, só deveria ter aceitado o pedido e agora estaríamos casados.

"Oi." – respondi baixinho, alisando a mão dele.

"Então... o quê me atingiu? Um Trasgo?"

"Meus irmãos, Rony e Jorge. Mas já dei um jeito nos dois."

Ele sorriu com dificuldade e disse:

"Muito bem, defendendo seu homem."

"Ai, Draco, desculpe, eu não sabia que eles eram tão idiotas a esse ponto."

"Não importa, Gina. Não menti quando disse que faria qualquer coisa para convencê-la do que sinto." – ele apertou a mão que eu segurava e completou – "Eu a amo e quero que case comigo. Quero você e o bebê perto de mim."

Sorri e o abracei, provocando alguns urros de dor por parte dele. Depois de me ajeitar ao seu lado, beijei a única parte da bochecha que não estava ferida e disse:

"Eu o amo e aceito me casar com você."

"MAS SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!" – Rony gritou enquanto escancarava a porta do quarto e todos entravam sem nenhuma cerimônia naquele que um dia foi meu quarto.

"Então, eu te mato, Ronald." – disse enquanto pegava a varinha e apontava para meu querido irmão.

"Como você pode aceitar esse idiota depois do que ele fez?" – disse apontando para a minha barriga.

"Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, minha gravidez não foi um desastre, nem uma desgraça. Eu amo essa criança assim como amo o pai dela, agora se vocês não conseguem entender, eu sinto muito. Trouxe Draco aqui para que nos entendêssemos, mas já vi que é impossível." - sentei na cama onde Draco estava e o ajudei a levantar.

Ouvi Rony falando, mas logo foi silenciado por Mione que deu um chute em sua perna. Mamãe acabou me ajudando com Draco. Prometi a ela que não deixaria de mandar notícias e fui embora sem olhar para trás.

#

Seis meses depois...

Alec Malfoy nasceu numa sexta-feira chuvosa, em que eu estava sozinha em casa (Draco estava na empresa em reunião) e recebi a visita de Jorge e Rony. Não sei se a visita acelerou o nascimento de Alec, mas só posso dizer que aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida (seguido pelo dia em que Draco e eu nos casamos) e se a culpa era dos tontos dos meus irmãos, então que seja. Eles são idiotas, mas são meus irmãos e amo os dois imbecis, fazer o quê?

Às vezes fico lembrando o dia em que encontrei Draco ferido, quase morto e o salvei. É verdade que houve um momento em que quis me arrepender disso, só que sem aquele dia eu não teria nada na vida. Continuaria trabalhando no St Mungus durante 24 ou até 36 horas, sem ter algum motivo para estar em casa.

Então acho que posso dizer que minha vida apenas começou quando uma Weasley salvou um Malfoy. E estou adorando curtir cada momento dessa nova vida.

**FIM**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** "Olha lá quem vem virando a esquina vem Emanuela toda disfarçada..." Cof cof, oin gente, todo pem com vocês?

Depois de uma longa caminhada consegui terminar essa fic. A verdade é que eu já tinha desistido, mas aí veio uma vontade de terminar e saiu isso. Tá bom? EU SEI QUE NÃO! Mas é o que tem para hoje.

Agradeço e peço desculpas para todos que acompanharam a fic. A verdade é que só vou terminar as fics que estão incompletas e depois me aposento. Agradeço às reviews e ao carinho que tiveram comigo e com a estória.

Bem, beijos e tudo de bom para vocês,

**Manu Black**


End file.
